


In Deep 2

by CllrNat



Series: The Deeper In you get [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: A new story In Deep 2. Bernie needs to escape to somewhere quiet where she can work with her two passions of Trauma surgery and Scuba Diving. She there for rest and relaxation until the Casino is bought by an unknown entity.
Relationships: Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: The Deeper In you get [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	In Deep 2

Major Bernie Wolfe was pacing or should that be stalking, up and down the corridors of Heathrow Airport in the early hours of Saturday morning with a small army kit bag hanging from her right shoulder. She was currently wearing knee length khaki shorts that fitted perfectly around her small pert buttocks, walking socks along with boots that would soon be packed away for a good while, a close fitting olive green vest and a utility military desert jacket that all showed off her accumulated tan to good effect and messy blonde hair. The only thing to stop her looking like John Rambo was the absence of a bandana, that was actually hidden safely in the deep pocket of her jacket. To top it all off were a pair of RayBan Aviator glasses that she’d owned for a very long time, she remembers buying them on a weekend break to Cairo almost a decade ago.

The one thing about airports is the frustratingly long time you have to loiter about without the relief of a cigarette to dull the noise of screaming kids running about and fighting families already drunk or in need of a nicotine stimulant because the coffee they sold in any of the eating establishments at the airport is way too weak for anyone to get a decent taste of the coffee beans, let alone get a caffeine fix from it. They could at least find ways to entertain you since you have to arrive at least 4 hours early due to damn terrorists, showing some films etc so the time at least seems to pass by quickly.

She was most certainly in need of a decent strong coffee but couldn’t locate one anywhere in the waiting lounge so she went into W H Smiths and began perusing the books to see what was available to read for the long and tedious flight to just below the Equator as she looked through her favourite fantasy genre she picked one up by a new author, this was her debut novel, reading the back sleeve she noted it was about Squirrels and what they got up to in the countryside.

She decided it looked interesting so opted to purchase that, then, as she turned around she noticed the chiller cabinet was directly in front of her and she picked up some iced coffees and opted to purchase at least a handful, one to drink now and the remaining couple she could drink once she was on the plane. 

Major Bernie Wolfe has had one hell of an horrific year; getting blown up by an IED and almost dying in the desert, getting retired out of the Army on medical grounds just when she was going to sign a contract for a new commission for 10 more years while also losing her beloved trauma surgery position, then she finally ending her 25 years of marriage which alienated her from her once best friend and their 2 adult children, Cameron and Charlotte. All of their friends had been acquired as a couple during her marriage but since she was away the majority of the time they obviously supported the saintly Marcus and her having an affair, no matter how short, made her the villain in the saga.

Well it was Bernie who had been the one to ruin everything between them by requesting the divorce but that was only because she’d been so close to death, apparently she did die for a minute or two when her heart was actually in another’s hands, now she’d wanted to finally be true to herself and stop aiming to please everyone by doing what was expected of her. 

Finally having enough of everything and everyone, she felt that she needed and wanted some alone time, the solitary ex-soldier with nothing left of any note in her life decided to do something just for her. She’d searched the internet to locate somewhere remote enough for her to escape the rat race, enjoy some well earned diving work and offer some of her medical skills to the Country she would go to, this was why she was now waiting to fly to Seychelles International Airport on Mahe, then on the Seychelles Island Hopper to Praslin Island, the second largest of the archipelago. 

They began calling for Economy passengers to make their way to the boarding lounge for the British Airways direct flight to Mahe, when an announcement came over the tannoy asking for her to make her way to the BA desk as soon as possible. She strutted towards the corner where they were located, carrying herself as if in uniform and still looking 100% a Major in HM Army Corps. 

The women on the desk began smiling as she approached them, one eying her lasciviously from head to toe, she began to introduce herself but she was then halted by the campest of voices who explained that there had been a slight mixup with the seating and because of her service they’d been advised to offer her an upgrade on her full ticket which included her open return flight as well. 

She thanked them very much as she strutted off with a smile on her face and a new flight ticket in her hand ready to get out of the UK for as long as she wished.


End file.
